


Project

by Trashfire



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/pseuds/Trashfire
Summary: After Tom's death David decides to try his hand at reanimation.





	1. Lone Labtable

     People normally don’t come back from an evisceration. Normal is a subjective term, and one that David didn’t quite know the definition of. As much as he enjoyed reading about old earth culture, he never did understand humanity’s hang ups with what being normal was. He knew he wasn’t normal, at least that’s how he was defined by the other Marscorp employees.

     After Tom’s body was dragged away by the robots, or maybe Tom was dragged away by the robots, he was still fuzzy on _when_ Tom actually shuffled off his mortal coil, he followed them. They did make a valiant effort to save him, but his brain had stopped functioning. They gave up, too soon, in David’s opinion.

     He had done some strange things with Colin, but he had never stolen a body before. He hadn’t even touched a dead body, which was strange considering the amount of time he had been present at a eulogy. He had assumed he would never have to. He didn’t have to, but he wanted to. Well, not touch a dead body, but save his friend. Or at least try to, like the robots had.

     He had read about Frankenstein in the Earth library, and had learned about old movies like reAnimator and Dracula. It didn’t seem hard to bring someone back, as long as you were in control of the situation, which, he assumed, he would be.

     The lab was empty for the night, and Tom’s body was on a slab, and David was getting nowhere. David was, well, afraid. Afraid of hurting him, which was mildly amusing, if a bit morbid. He needed to push all Tom’s insides back _inside_. As it was, they were spilling out onto his sweater vest, which was torn open, much like his torso. The blood had stopped flowing when Tom’s heart had stopped pumping, but it was still very slowly soaking into the fabric of his shirt, and oozing down his pale greying skin. David knew he had to work fast, but his hands would not stop shaking. He felt as though he could burst into tears, yet strangely numb. He wasn’t in his own body, but still present. Maybe it was the shock of what he was doing, or maybe the shock of one of his friends dying. Maybe it was the shock of having a friend?

     Of course he knew Tom didn’t much like him, but he at least treated him civil. For the most part. As he sat there, looking at Tom’s body and trying to stop his leg from bouncing, the door to the lab opened. For a split second David thought he had been found out. He knew he wasn’t trying to hurt anyone, but the rest of Marscorp might not understand. But it was the tall, blond, and smiling form of Colin Denham.


	2. Untangle the Mess of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David reflects on his life while preparing the body.

“I see you’ve managed to acquire the specimen,” Colin said with a chuckle. He walked to the slab where Tom’s body was lying, and placed his hands on his hips. “You haven’t patched him up yet, I see,” he whirled around to face David, “When we bring him back it will be very hard to keep him alive with all his guts hanging out, you haven’t gotten squeamish on me, have you David?” He flashed a smile, the corners of his mouth turning up wickedly in an almost predatory grin.  
“Ah, no, not really it’s just,” David let out a burst of nervous laughter, in place of the sob he felt in the back of his throat.

“Well, pull yourself together David, you know how much I dislike getting my hands dirty.”  
David joined Colin at Tom’s side and managed to steady his shaking hands a bit. He put the thick needle in his mouth and took a deep breath before gathering the organs in his palms. They were sticky with drying blood and far too close to room temperature for his liking.   
“Holy shit, he got fat, didn’t he?” Colin asked, leaning in to look at Tom’s slak face. “And what’s this? A hearing aid? He’s only what, thirty?” David didn’t answer, as he was busy with trying to untangle the small intestine and fit everything back into the gaping wound.

“I think we might have to use the staple gun, stitches might not cut it, the thread seems a little weak,” Colin stepped back and turned to the set of drawers behind them, “Now where did I put it,” he muttered to himself.

David tried to ignore the smell and horror at what he was doing. It’s for science, for Tom, for our friends, for me, he thought to himself, repeating the phrases over and over until he managed to squeeze everything back into the gaping wound on Tom’s abdomen.

“Ah, here it is,” Colin announced too loud for David’s liking from behind, before joining David once again at Tom’s side. He placed the cool metal stapler in David’s now steady hand and stepped back, waiting to watch.

David pinched the wound shut with one hand and rested the gun on the grey flesh with the other. He almost flinched when he squeezed the trigger, sending a staple neatly into Tom. He was still scared of hurting him, which didn’t make much sense, but when has a human ever made sense? Emotions were for the common man, Colin had once told him.

He had been teased relentlessly for his awkward manner, his way of stepping even more lightly than the average Martian, his nervous laughter, even the way his eyes lit up when learning something new. He had never fit in, he was never the common man. Colin found him in the classroom closet one day, hugging his own legs. He wasn’t even able to cry then, just be present in his body while he moved mechanically. He often wondered if the teasing would have been worse if he had ever felt tears running down his face. 

The staple gun moved on it’s own while David reminisced about his life, if he would have ever been able to fit in with others if Colin had never taken him under his wing. He didn’t usually allow himself to think about such things, as it usually ended up with him sitting under a desk somewhere, still unable to cry.

The last staple pushed into Tom and David realized he should close the laceration on his forehead. As he bent over to be closer to Tom’s face he noticed that his nose was broken, the blood already dried on his upper lip. The cut just under where he used to part his hair was still an angry red on the grey skin. He had a lot more grey hair than David remembered. When had that happened? 

David wasn’t bitter that he had missed out on ten years of his life, he assumed that he was actually a criminal after all. Even though Colin had not died, he had been stuck in a different dimension and unable to communicate, other than sending Mr. Velvet. David never asked him why he didn’t come himself, but it was obviously because he couldn’t. That had to be the reason. Right?

He was sad, however, that he had missed out on growing up with everyone else. He enjoyed seeing progression, as weird as it sounded. People age, people make new connections, learn new things, have children.

He did want kids someday, but could never see himself raising a human life. He thought Tom had the right idea with Chip, but Tom would never build a child for David. The gun went off a final time.

“He’s ready,” David said, his voice deeper than usual. It often happened when he was emotional, it have him a rather creepy quality, he had been informed.

“Great!” Colin clapped his hands together once and plunged a syringe into a tube of faintly glowing liquid.


End file.
